Into the Future
by Ali-Kun
Summary: When the supernovas all reach for the supposed key to the One Piece, something happens and they are teleported forwards in time. Now, trapped in a time where they're all but legends now, the supernovas must find the same key in order to return to their time, fighting off pirates who also want the treasure, as well as marines. The biggest challenge? Changing from rivals to a team.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah! Back with a One Piece story! And no, Zoro will not be part of the Supernovas that get transported... Sorry :( He is my second-favorite character, but I don't know why HE would be reaching for the key to the One Piece, since he's not really a captain. Killer, too. Well, if you guys really want them, I could try to find some way for them to teleport as well, I guess. But for now, it's just the captains.**

**Nami: How much do I get paid for this?**

**Me: I know- Wait what?**

**Nami: Get paid! Us characters are paid to act in fanfiction, you know.**

**Me: Uh... Nami, you barely appear in this.**

**Nami: ... Make me appear, then.**

**Me: Alright, alright! No promises! Now, let me say that I **_**tragically **_**don't own One Piece, nor any of the names I took from some RPG horror games, just some of the future OCs.**

* * *

"I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Monkey D. Luffy screamed, jumping and reaching for the supposed key to the One Piece. At the exact same time, however, all of the other supernovas attempted to grab the golden key at the same time.

"Sorry, Straw Hat, but the treasure's mine!" Kidd smirked, having to run to the key due to the strange reason that he couldn't seem to attract the key to him with his powers.

All 11 Supernovas touched the key at the same time, and oblivious to their crewmates' yells, disappeared in a flash of blinding light. Just like that.

_ ? Later..._

"And then... It was said they just disappeared! Just like that!" The man said, his eyes wide. All of his companions laughed.

"This is like the fifth time you told that story, Chris! And although it's just as interesting as always, don't you think something else would be nice?" Another man said, temporarily pausing from his drink.

"But.. really! Don't you think they still might be out there somewhere?" 'Chris' exclaimed, picking up a pickle.

This time, his listeners stopped and looked at him seriously. "We've been through this, dude. No one can survive 138 years after they disappeared, not even the Supernova Elevon."

"Urgh... Where are we?" This remark was made by Apoo, who sat up and rubbed his head. The pirates had landed themselves in a dark alley, which was quiet, except for the footsteps and distant chatter a few dozen yards away.

"How am I supposed to know?" Bonney grumbled, along with her bottomless stomach.

"Rude girl..." Capone muttered, shaking his head.

"Last thing I remember, I was about to become the Pirate King..." Luffy remarked, looking around. This comment caused some heads to turn.

"_Excuse _me? I believe I was going to become the Pirate King!" Kidd growled,narrowing his eyes.

"You guys? Ha! _I _was, or am, going to claim the One Piece!" Apoo barked out, starting to get up.

The trio glared at each other, their heads so close they were practically touching. Trafalgar Law rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm not sure if you heard this the first time, but _I'm _going to become the next Pirate King!" Kidd hissed out, some tin cans starting to rattle.

"No way! I'm going to become the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm.

A few clarinet holes were starting to appear on Apoo's left arm, although the man himself made sure not to get too close in with the other too while they were arguing.

"Hey! What're you guys doing there?" A female voice shouted out, and all of the supernovas turned to look at the source. At the opening of the alley stood a woman with fiery-red hair and hazel eyes, a shopping bag in her arms.

"Why d'you need to know?" Law said, leaning against the wall. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"You're arguing in a dark alley, and quite loudly I might add. The curfew time's nearly here, you all better get inside."

"Wait.. Curfew? What curfew?" X Drake asked, slightly wary of the stranger.

"Oh, c'mon, don't act stupid. Most towns nowadays have curfews, considering there's plenty more pirates around, and that includes this one. Being out after 9 o' clock P.M. will land you into big trouble with the local Marines who patrol the streets at night, unless you all have good reasons."

The supernovas inwardly rolled their eyes. Marines? Yeah, like they would be afraid of regular _Marine_ soldiers after all that they've been through.

"Well, um... We're... Kinda newcomers to this town..." Apoo said awkwardly, scratching his head. The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh! No wonder you had no idea what was going on, I thought you all lost your memories or something. Follow me; I'll introduce you to our mayor. My name's Aki, incase you need to ask me something. I'm pretty well-known around here, so you won't have any trouble finding me. Well, follow me!" Aki said, waving her left arm as she turned to go.

The supernovas looked at each other, confused.

"Hey, Aki, I don't think us going to Marines is a good idea. I mean,- wait, don't you recognize us?" Urouge said, ready to fight and escape at any moment.

Aki regarded them strangely. "Why would I know you? Sure, you look like the supernovas who lived around 138 years ago, but why would I-"

Luffy cut her off, his eyes wide. "Hey, that's us-"

He was cut off by X Drake, who continued. "138 years ago? What do you mean?"

"The supernovas all disappeared more than a century ago! Geez, have you been living under a rock your whole life?! Everyone knows about the 'Worst Generation' that lived decades ago. Since they went and disappeared, pirates numbers have been seriously increasing."

Kidd twitched a bit at the insult, and not being the kind of guy to take remarks like that, some steel containers rattle. Aki, however, didn't seem to notice, and was already walking off.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm following her!" Luffy announced, and began to walk out of the alley.

"Hey, Straw Hat! We don't know if she's trustworthy or not!" Law exclaimed, while the other supernovas couldn't help but (grudgingly) agree.

Luffy either didn't hear them or ignored them, but he completely disappeared from sight. Looking at each other, the others rolled their eyes followed after the two.

* * *

"So... your names are Bonnet" -the man pointed at Bonney- "Traft" -he looked at Law- "Loopey" -he gave Luffy a clear 'What the heck' look- "Bege" (He didn't bother to make up a name) "Kidd" (Same here) "Uro"-He raised an eyebrow at Urouge's grin- "Drake" -He nodded at X Drake- "and Hawk" -the man didn't give Hawkins a second glance, probably because he didn't want to. "Am I correct?" The man, who was the mayor, silently sweatdropped. They all had... quite weird names.

The pirates nodded, wondering why they couldn't just blast this guy to smithereens. It _would _attract attention, though... Not that they cared.

"Alright, you may call me Mr. Drevis. You will be able to get your citizenship passports-"

"Actually, that's not necessary. We would just like to get a large ship and into the ocean...?" Law interrupted him, startling the mayor a bit.

Mr. Drevis looked a bit nervous, and Aki's eyes flickered around, as if expecting something to pop out at her. "Well... You know... These days, there's a lot of pirates around..."

Kidd was starting to look extremely annoyed and impatient. "I don't fucking care about some tiny _rookies,_ just where can we get a fucking ship?!" He snapped.

Mr. Drevis looked scandalized. "Now, sir, I don't take insults like that... I will have to fine you, you know..."

Aki spoke up again, surprising some of them. "Near the shore a few miles west of here. An old man lives there, and he probably used to be a pirate or marine, we don't know, but he has a pretty large ship that he doesn't use anymore."

"Thanks, Aki!" Luffy cried, smiling and hugging her unnecessarily. She raised her eyebrow, then gently pushed him off.

"Ya'll better get going, now, because the old man's probably going to sleep anytime soon."

And with a "Bye!" from Luffy, the pirates rushed out of the mayor's office and headed west.

* * *

"So... This is that old guy's house?" Bonney said, squinting her eyes through the darkness. In front of them was a run-down log cabin, set on the beach.

"There's the ship." Apoo noted, looking at the huge ship. "It looks kinda-"

Luffy's eyes widened, and then a huge smile stretched onto his face. "It's the Thousand Sunny!"

"Are you saying this is your ship? Why do we have to go on your ship?!" Kidd complained, eyes narrowing.

"I wonder if the old guy's asleep..." Law said, glancing at the cabin.

"Of course I'm awake! I might be old, but I'm not getting any weaker!" A croaking voice exclaimed. The supernovas looked at the speaker. He was a man with a cane and a white beard. Through the wrinkled skin, however, fierce brown eyes showed determined spirit.

"Hey! Old guy! Let us have your ship!" Luffy called out, direct as always.

The old man's eyes narrowed and he jabbed his cane at Luffy's chest. "Many have asked that before! Prove to me that you deserve it!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Bonney questioned.

"Steer it."

Apoo looked slightly confused. "Thats... it?"

The old man smiled, showing yellow teeth. "This ship, after its previous owners left it, had a curse put on it. Only someone who has ridden on the ship before may control it.."

Luffy grinned at that. "I can do that!" He stretched out an arm, grabbed the mast, and flung himself onto the Thousand Sunny.

"Oi! Straw hat! Don't-" Law began to call out, but was interrupted by the old man's barking laugh.

"Well! Seems like your friend there passed the test!"

The pirates looked at Luffy who was grinning on the ship, seemingly moving by itself, had started to pull away from port.

"C'mon, guys!" Luffy yelled at the rest of them.

The supernovas immediately ran for the ship,and managed to board it as soon as it left the dock completely.

"Thanks, old man!" Luffy called out, causing the old man to grin. As the ship started to get smaller and smaller into the distance, the old man muttered to himself, "Yes, indeed, find your way back and change this, Supernova Elevon."

* * *

**Me: :) Ooo... How did he know them?**

**Old man: You made me know. -.-**

**Me: Stop ruining the suspense... **

**Bonney and Luffy: I'm/We're hungry!**

**Me: ... (Waves hand and makes a bunch of food appear) There.**

**Law: How did you do that?**

**Me: I'm the author. I can make whatever I want happen in this story.**

**Luffy: =D MAKE THE BEST MEAT APPEAR!**

**Bonney: MORE PIZZA!**

**Me: No. I want to play Minecraft. **

**Law: Minecraft?**

**Me: Yes. I'm in love with it. And my MC name's Ender_Flash, for any Minecraft players out there! I like to play on SkyDoesMinecraft's server, in the survival world. I'm a VIP, hopefully becoming a VIP+ or ++ soon.**

**Law: This is a One Piece story. Don't drag something else into it.**

**Me: Fine... Since you have hopefully already read this, review, guys! Tell me your Minecraft name if you play it! I might help you if you review a lot... ;) I have extra god and items. Honestly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: And... the second chappie!Sorry for the long wait, guys, the laptop's Internet Explorer crashed and we had to get it fixed... Plus my old laptop's Google ain't work either. I'm getting a new one soon :D**

**Luffy: Do I get food now? :D**

**Me: You'll get it in the chapter! :) And no Minecrafters here, sad... :(**

**K****idd: So?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Kidd: Make me.**

**Me: You forgot I'm the author here xD *claps hands***

**Kidd: MMMPPHHHH!**

**Me: Yo mouth's glued now :D**

**Kidd: LIKE I WOULD BE STOPPED BY THAT! **

**Me: D: S... Start the story! **

**Luffy: I thought you need a disclaimer.**

**Me: YES, YES! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, JUST START THE STORY.**

* * *

"Alright... So we're stuck together. What now?" Bonney grumbled, looking grouchy.

"I call the role of the captain!" Luffy and Kidd immediately shouted, before turning and glaring at each other.

"We're all captains here, and it's not like we're a crew. Just do what you can." X Drake stated, looking around the Thousand Sunny.

Some of the others looked like they were going to protest, but they just grumbled and spread out around the ship to do their own thing.

"There's no food in the kitchen!" Bonney complained, sticking her head into the refrigerator. Law gave her an exasperated look.

"If we really travelled 138 years into the future, I'm so sure there would be a fresh supply of _meat_ and_ cakes_ in the refrigerator." Law said sarcastically.

"What?! No food?! We're gonna dieeee!" Luffy yelled, practically sobbing.

"75% chance we will not starve... 10% chance we will..." Hawkins mumbled, looking at his cards as usual. Everyone either ignored him or glared at him.

"Wait, we're... in the future?" Apoo questioned, confused. Before Law could answer, X Drake spoke up.

"Considering what we have heard so far, and combining that with what I have discussed and read, after touching the supposed key to the One Piece all at the same time forced us into the future." X Drake stated, his words greeted by a small silence.

"How are we going to get back?" Bege asked, still sending distasteful glances at Bonney, who was whining about the lack of food.

"No idea."

... More Silence.

It was broken by Luffy. "What're we gonna do? I want to get back to my nakama."

Kidd nodded. "I don't want to stay with you guys for too long. I mean, who would?" He added the last part snidely. His words were met with an uproar.

"_What_ the fuck did you just say?!"

"Yeah, and you're any better?"

"I could say the same thing to you!"

"Say that again and you're going into the ocean, Eustass!"

"Shut up!" X Drake yelled, and repeated it a few times before everyone, well, not really calmed down, but subsided to grumbles and glared at Kidd, who glared back. "Whether we fucking like it or not, we're going have to work together to get back to our crews. If not, I would've pitched you all over the board already!"

"Like you can!" Kidd yelled, but X Drake ignored him.

"Now,-" The former marine rear admiral was cut off by a shout from Luffy.

"Cheers! Land ahead!"

The captains scrambled to the front of the boat, and sure enough, ahead of them was a sandy shore, empty except for a few seagulls.

"Ooo..." Luffy looked eagerly at the birds. "They look yummy. Let's eat them!"

With a determined glint in her eye, Bonney nodded. "Food..."

Without another moment to spare, the two jumped right off the boat.

"NO!" The others screamed in unison, before the two landed in the water and immediately started to sink.

"Glurgh... Blub... Drowning..." Luffy gurgled, before his head disappeared under the water, along with Bonney's.

"Those idiots...!" Kidd exclaimed, facepalming. Law made a 'room' with his power, and lifted the whole chunk of sand and water where Luffy and Bonney had sunk.

"Oh, there they are..." He muttered, before moving it above them.

"Oi! Trafalgar! What are you-"

A rain of sand and water fell on top of them. The water spread across the deck, forming large puddles of water and wet sand. The captains were dripping wet, but there wasn't enough water to paralyze them, luckily.

"What the fuck, man?!" Apoo complained.

"...Seriously?" Urouge said, a trace of anger and annoyance in his voice.

Law shrugged. "I got them."

"With splashing all of us, I might add!"

"Huh? What's happening?" Luffy had regained consciousness, and was looking around.

Law ignored the others' complaints and turned to Luffy. "You jumped into the water, Strawhat, and nearly drowned."

"Oh yeah... But I'm sooo hungry!" Luffy whined, pouting. Bonney, who had woken up as well, frowned.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that much longer." Capone suddenly said, surprising everyone else.

Apoo turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"There's a town over there." Capone pointed in the distance, maybe about one or two miles away, were some buildings that poked out of the forest.

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "Everyone, let's go!"

"Wait, it's going to take a while you know- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STRAWHAT-" Kidd was cut off as Luffy sent them all flying into the air with his slingshot-like move.

"STRAWHAT!" Everyone screamed at a grinning Luffy, as the Sunny disappeared from their view.

* * *

"Ow... Luckily, we landed in a tree, at least." Bonney was the first to speak up.

Immediately, Kidd grabbed Luffy by the front of his vest. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Luffy didn't seem at all bothered. "I got us here faster! So we wouldn't have to wait to eat!"

"Why, you-" Kidd looked like he was going to punch Luffy, but then, the branch under them gave away and the two fell to the ground.

"Oof!"

The other supernovas jumped down, snickering a bit.

"C'mon, let's go explore this place." Law said, once Kidd and Luffy scrambled to their feet.

"Food!" Bonney and Luffy yelled at the same time, taking off.

Everyone else deadpanned. This was going to be a looong day.

* * *

**Me: I'm sooooo sorry! I know it sucks after such a long wait, but I was desperate to get something up, and I had no inspiration :( In the reviews, please give me some ideas!**

**Law: Fail.**

**Me: Stfu.**

**Law: Say the actual words, not the letters.**

**Me: I like saying the letters... **

**Luffy: Food! You said I would get some in the chapter :(**

**Me: Eh... Sorry... I didn't have time... Here! (claps hands and a bunch of steamed potatoes appear)**

**Luffy: Yay =D *Eats***

**Bonney: ME TOO! (Grabs potato)**

**Law: ... Steamed... potatoes?**

**Me: My mind was on Sasha from 'Attack on Titan', when she was eating the steamed potato on her first day of training. So sue me.**

**Law: ... Are you about to drag another topic into an One Piece fanfiction?**

**Me: Yes! 'Attack on Titan' is awesome! :D It's bloody, but I love it!**

**Luffy: (Done with potatoes) So why were you too busy to give me food in the chapter?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I gotta explain that! Ya'll, I'm going to Japan and China soon for vacation! I'll be gone for a few weeks, so I won't be updating there! That's why I wanted to get a chapter up before I left. I can't wait to go to Japan and all those anime stores, especially Animate. :D**

**Luffy: Are you going to get One Piece stuff? **

**Me: Yup! Definitely! And Hetalia n' Attack on Titan things! Anyways, we're done here! R&R if you guys want, and see you guys after my trip! *Salutes***


End file.
